I'm not delicate
by horror01
Summary: Annabella George is not delicate but has decided to try seeing how no guy has ever looked her way. Apparently she 'scares' them, but maybe there is a guy that likes this about her... (no hate please)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok listen people, I know this has some grammatical errors and I never pictured myself sensitive but if you hate the story...Just stop reading it. Don't feel the need to tell me.**

I wake up to someone roughly nudging me awake "get up Annabelle!" The voice of my mother yells. I stirred and as I do I realize the day. Oh great September the first. The day I get to start at my new school. The day I officially let go of my true self.

See I have this pact I made with my best friend Mel. See I'm seventeen and never had a boyfriend, never had a guy look my way. According to Mel it's not because I'm incredibly ugly, she says I'm kind of pretty but it's the fact that I'm strong. Not your average damsel in distress. I'm not delicate, I want cry over a guy I'll crack his nuts open. So apparently I scare guys.

Now Mel convinced me to pretend to be one of those delicate girls and see how it goes and get some guy to like me, and what better way to do this when my mother drags me to a new school named warthog.

My names Bella if you're wondering and I'm above average length and not thin but not fat. Black hair past my shoulders with blue eyes that seem to be turning silver. I'm pretty excited about that. Oh and humongous feet. Apparently I'm not ugly but I definitely have my days.

So I get dressed like I normally would. Black skirt to halfway down my calves with a white top that has puffed up sleeves then a matching black vest slightly pressing my breasts and showing what little curves I have.

I lung my suitcase into the car and I'm off to warthogs! I make chit chat with my mother whom I'm normally pretty close with my but I want to act more like a teenager. You know, one that doesn't tell her mummy about everything.

Once we pull up I say a quick goodbye before leaving yelling a 'love you!' Over my shoulder before quickly entering train station Platform nine and three quarter. Okay I'm not feeling very smart now. Should've taken Mum with me.

I slowly transform my face from its normal scowl into one of uncertainty and worry as to look helpless yet approachable. I head to a boy whom is obviously a wizard just by looking at his scruffy old owl.

"Umm, hi, I'm new to Warthogs and I don't know how to get onto the platform. Help?" I say cracking a smile at the last part. The boy cracks a smirk "warthogs?" he asks and quirks his eyebrow up. I nod ever so sweetly and not let the awkwardness creep in.

"I don't know any such place" the boy says and pushes past me. Okay that was rude, and I'm not letting go "what is your problem? I was just asking and your obviously a wizard" the boy turns back with that smirk on but was now cold "yes but I happen to be going to Hogwarts little girl" and pushes his trolley on. I quickly realize I was pushing delicate out the window but I crack a little "Okay, I know you're a dick and all but tell me how to get onto the fucking platform or I'll curse you the second we reach school" He looks happy. Snug bastard. "Follow me, little girl" I just roll my eyes thanking Merlin I wasn't going to miss the train.

Wait, did that guy say Hogwarts? Yep, I feel stupid again. Awesome. The guy strolls and starts heading into a wall then disappears. Simple enough, just walk into a wall, I copy him but slightly more slower incase I happen to just crash into it. And end up into a stuffy train station with a crimson train looking at me. Reminds me of blood and I giggle a little. I see the boy that helped me in the corner of my eye watching me. Disappointment in his eyes at seeing me giggle.

I thought that was what girls where meant to do. I head on bored and see all the carriages are full so I go into some 11 year olds carriage and dump my luggage in there and chill in the hall. Right on my ass.

I get odd looks from those walking around but I just draw with my quill, my ink to the side.

And I see a shadow fall on me and see a girl sitting next to me and I pause my hand, now my wrist still I look at her in the way a new girl would. With my eyes begging to be adopted into her popular circle. It's going to be a long year. She looks at me and smiles as though I pass an inspection "Hey, I'm Emily, and you are?" I smile and pretend to become more relaxed "Bella" I murmur "why are you sitting by yourself?" she says and cocks her head to the side. "Everywhere was full" she looks at me with pity on her face and stand up "come on sweetie, lets go to my carriage I stand and follow.

I enter the carriage and automatically see the bimbos and realize I can't do it. I can become defenseless but I can't do it around my 'friends' I sit but will not do so after this occasion. They bombard me with questions and I look for an escape. "It's time to change into our robes" says Emily and realize that mine are in the first year's carriages. "Mine are in another carriage, I got to get them, sorry" I say with sincerity then make a hefty leave before heading to the toilets.

I hum my lullaby until I hear some interesting voices coming from one carriage and I look through the tiny window seeing robes of black, purple electricity and laughing. Then they quickly turn and they see me. All boys and one of whom had helped me get on the platform. I'm curious but not enough to enter it. I roll my eyes making them see it before continuing on my way to the toilets.

Someone grab my wrist and I turn almost running into the boy with the smirk now glaring at me. I look back casually not allowing the fear to cross my features. Looking into his stormy brown eyes I take in his looks. Strong jaw, tall, dark brown curls, oops I made a hot guy hate me.

I instantly cringe as I realize this guy is sexy and I lower my eyes allowing him a tiny silent victory until he throws me into a carriage scaring some second years yelling for them to get out. Fuck, this guy has problems, why is he doing this? I sit on the bench before sliding to the floor realizing I like this more.

"What did you see?" he demands and I just smile obnoxiously up at him "doing something you weren't supposed to eh?" I say a he drags me from the floor up into a strangle hold. I fight against it for a few moments before kicking him in his crotch. He instantly lets go and I drop to the floor like a ragdoll. But I get up quickly and withdraw my wand. "What the fuck is your problem?" I pant.

He gets up and withdraws his wand as well. I quickly send an immobilser that he blocks and send a flash of purple lightning towards me but I chuck the wand to the side and jump him. He topples over not expecting that and I punch him a few times and he gets up with his nose dripping blood then leaves.

What just happened? A guy just tried to strangle me then leaves unexpectedly. Damn warthogs, oops I mean Hogwarts.

I quickly find the first years carriage and get my robes on. The rest of the train ride is pretty uneventful.

I follow the sea of people into some carriages and got out and saw a huge black lake. I stare for minutes just looking at the beauty where only the moon shine allows you to see.

Then realizing I was going to be late I flew back up and into a huge hall. I look and it seems they are dress coded. Wait, mum said they have like 'houses' and that I need to get sorted. So I followed the first years. Everyone was looking at me as I towered above the tiny people around me and a man started reading a list. Aims Kelly! A small girl stood on a stool and got a floppy hat put on and it yelled HUFFLEPUFF and one of the tables shouted in joy. This is way weird. A few other people go up and it seems there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Creepy names. Then I hear a "George Annabelle"

Crap. Pretty sure that's my name, I make my way up my foot steps sounding heavy and sit on the stool in front of the whole school and a gross hat gets pulled on me "Annabella, your mind is quite unusual." I smile despite myself, unusual yeah you could say, "It is quite clear where I should put you dearie," he whispers before blowing my ear drums out by shouting a "Slytherin!" it announced. I shrugged my shoulders and take a seat where the Slytherins seemed to be.

I wait for the names to be called and food appears on the table. I freak out for a second until I looked around and it seemed this was the norm. I wanted to dig in. to grab all of those drum sticks and to get my fingers greasy but I contain myself.

I felt very awkward seating there alone. No one to talk to. I become aware of my surroundings and again see that boy starring at me. What the fuck is wrong with that guy?" I know my eyes are burning up a storm. And I ask one of the older looking girls who he is "oh, that ones Riddle" the girl says "all the girls are ogling him" I say dumfounded and she laughs "yep, but he never responds to it, I'm starting to think he's gay" smiling sadly and I snort "it would make sense " and I smile back "Cecilia Grace" she says her hand outstretched and I shake it smiling to myself" I take I chip and it tastes okay so I grab a burger and am about to sink my teeth into the juicy meat before I realize I must be more girly, I grab a knife and fork and try to eat it that way but it fails I turn to Cecilia "hey, you want to eat by that lake thing?" I ask and she nods quickly and we excuse ourselves with my burger in toe.

We make a mini picnic on the damp grass and I learn that she hates fake and is not delicate but not exactly scary like me either. I find I like this girl "and why don't you have any friends?" I ask and realize what I said and gape in shock at how rude it was.

She laughs it off "my best friend was a bimbo and I was sick of being her friend so on the holidays I started to find myself and my image. It's my last year so it shouldn't be filled with girly drama."

"Wow" I smile "yep, you're my Warthogs bestie" I announce and poke my tongue out. She just laughs and I tell her all about myself until we hear a twig snap. I quickly turn and I see the boy I now know by the name Riddle.

"Hey Grace" he nods and joins us "hi Riddle, met Bella?" she asks. I grin evilly at him and he gives me a grim look, a purple bruise around his eye. I feel my throat is swollen as well. Cecilia doesn't miss a heat beat, she sees the evil look I give him, his bloody once and eye and my swollen throat and she gasps.

And I laugh and they both look at me and I roll around. I don't know why but this whole ordeal was hilarious to me but to anyone else would find it awkward. I guess that's why I was laughing.

Once I finish I see he has healed himself and Cecilia was nowhere to be seen. My eyes flash and he smirks and nears me. I grin leaving me to my senses and I near him we're both standing directly in front of each other with him looking at me his eyes confused I smile, push him over, he falls and I grab his wand and he gets up very fast and I run around with him nearing me until I jump into the black lake.

I feel free in that lake and I swam far from the shore with Riddles wand in my hand. But then a feel something slither next to me and I get paralyzed. My eyes freeze and the only thing that has moved is my heart that is now going a hundred kilometers an hours. And I'm thrown underwater.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO HATE GUYS PLEASE**

I feel so cold and my eyelids feel so heavy. Why are they so heavy? I hear deep puffing beside me and I open them immediately. To see a wet annoyed scowl of Tom riddle and I shiver my body flinching back. "your so fucking lucky Annabella, if you hadn't stolen my wand I wouldn't of come after you. I nod my eyes going downwards.

"Pathetic little girl, don't you know of the creatures down in that lake?" he says calmly but fire burning in his dark eyes for causing him inconvenience. Okay, he may have lit a spark.

"I am no little girl, I'm in my last yeah of Hogwarts, have straight O's and am 5,8 you have no right to call me little!" I screech.

He smiles suddenly "I just saved you, and yet your yelling at me" I nod, that did happen to be the case "I never asked for you to save me! And where did Cecelia go?" He tried to strangle me on the train maybe he succeeded with her not knowing to kick him in his probably tiny manhood.

"This conversation isn't appropriate, your flustered and wet." And I let out a bark of laughter but he still looks at me confused "you don't get how that sounded like?...Warthogs is immune to sex jokes isn't it?" I said upset.

Then he laughs "took you long enough!" I say now satisfied but he shakes his head a smile creeping in the corners of his mouth and his head cocked, he looks sort of boyish.

"I laughed at how confidently you talk about sex..well and you called this place Warthogs again" he blurts. My eyes narrow and my head goes back. "Why wouldn't I? It's just sex?" I ask "well, not many girls talk about sex here, they just do it." This surprises me "no one cracks sex jokes?" he ponders a second before asking if pick lines count "only if they're joking" I laugh.

Then I shiver and the Riddle simply points his wand to me and my clothes dry immediately, extra warm even and I smile despite myself "thank you" I say and give him a warm smile and the response is negative he began to smile then his eyes went blank and he swiftly turned on his foot and began walking away.

Being aware that I'm in his house and don't know where my bed is so I follow a metre behind him.

After following him for a good twenty minutes before he turns and scowls. So me being the obnoxious git I am I go right up beside him "how much further" I whine and he looks startled, so I smile inside "why are you following me?" he says calmly "um coz your supposed to take me to these dorm things? I'm a Slytherin remember" and wink.

"Who says I was on my way to the common room?" he sneers at me but I copy his stand and expression "common sense?" I say with my lip curling up in distain. Something in his stance loosens and he comes right up to me and bends down a little so his mouth is next to my ear and he whispers a "you want to get into some trouble Annabella?" And the way he says it sends some shivers down my back. As he pulls away he has a mischievous smile and I have an evil one on mine. "Well come on!" I shout excitedly ushering him to lead me.

He grabs my hand and starts running silently with me tripping and bobbling next to him while his black robes billow behind us.

I'm so out of breath by the time we stopped it took me a second to realize where we were. A quidditch pitch! I allow myself small smile while I see Riddle gliding on a broom stick across the field towards me with another in his hand.

"Here" he says as he chucks the broom my way. I immediately mount it and go up into the air feeling that light butterfly feeling I always get once I'm up.

I'm on a terrible broom though and it sways to the side sadly and keeps vibrating. I bark some more laughter out at the vibrations. And look over to Riddle who was laying on the broom his eyebrow furrowed.

"Something wrong?" I ask but I'm not really one to pretend to care enough to let it cross my features.

"Studying you" he murmurs. His response automatically makes me smile "good luck with that Riddle" and with that I do a lap of the pitch and as I look back hoping to see the boy that helped me get onto plateform nine and three quarters I find he's already gone.

I head down to the grass and am lost as to where I put the broom. Until I see a shadow, a tall one actually. "Hi Riddle, so kind of you to leave me up there!" I scowl

"Your very interesting Annabella." He says and puts some liquid to is lips. "What's that?" I ask "firewisky" he murmurs "want some?" I nod my head and get passed the bottle which I lift to my lips and take two gulps before passing it back. "Nice, remind me to get some?" I smile. It's his turn to nod. I give him the broom and I start skipping away. I can hear him catch up and as I here him get closer I move faster.

I feel like the mouse in Tom and Jerry, he shall never win. Finally he calls that we should head to the Slytherin common room so I skip to him mockingly slow.

He laughs his voice tinkling in the hall. As I walked normally next to him.

"Where did you come from!" he begged "your dreams babe" I say and wink at him again before laughing but as I look at him his face is stone. "I highly doubt that" he says in a monotone. This guy is insane "you really can't take a joke can you?" I ask and he just shrugs his shoulders.

The awkwardness was creepy so I searched for a topic. Ummmm…Errrhhh ok I got one "is the common room nice?" hey, it may be pathetic but at least it's something to talk about. "I think it's fine, but we'll be there in a minute so you can make your own judgment." Ok I have a feeling that he doesn't want tot talk anymore so I leave him to it. But before it got awkward he started talking "what subjects are you taking?" and like an idiot it takes a second to compute "advanced potions, advanced transfiguration, care of magical creatures, advanced ancient ruins and divination." I smile at the last subject. "I'm in three of those classes" he says smiling timidly "which ones?" I ask and he give me a 'duuuuh' face "your advanced classes" he finally says.

"what else are you taking?" I ask and he rolls his eyes "history of magic and advanced astronomy" he says. "yeah it's a shame they don't offer any more advanced classes huh?" I say. I'm no brainiac, I just remember what I'm interested in.

"Yes, complete advanced classes would look great on an application and separate us further from the stupid." Oooh harsh much? "Yeahhhh" I say quietly.

And just like that we've arrived to some dungeon. Part of me wonders if this boy will rape and murder me there but you know you how it is.

"Firewhiskey" he says then turns to me "that's the password, remember it" I just nod before I enter. It's gorgeous! I gape at it spinning around. It's got dark brown almost black leather couches that look cold, deep mahogany coffee table and side tables, large grey block bricks make up the wall but there are lights that shine green and a huge window that murky…a fish pond maybe? And the star is the huge green fireplace that burns green fire. Powerful, mighty and giving warmth to this otherwise cold room.

"It's so creepy! I love it!" I shout excitedly at him.

He just looks awkward there "Annabella?" he asks "call me Bella why don't you? I like it better, or Anne, or Annie! Hehehe that's cool!" I say "no thank you, I shall call you by your actual name, it's very beautiful and should be used properly." He finishes and I just look at him, that was weird "thank you?" I say unsure of how to respond.

"Your welcome, now go up to the staircase on your left and find a door that says seventh year girls, it should be furthest back" and he turns and is about to talk out the dungeon door.

"Wait!" I shout behind him and stand in front of him before he has a chance to go. And then me being me I cock a hip outward and cross my arms "where are YOU going? I know you're up to something?" I say smugly

he doesn't flinch or look alarmed, he is calm "and why would that concern you?" he asks, his face emotionless and relaxed without being cocky. "Because I have to know things I wanna know about, and I want to know you." I tell him

He give me a look that says 'yeahhh…I don't like you 'then realizing what I said I try and re do myself "no no no, not like that, like, how you were studying me, well it's my turn to study you so where are you going?"

Then he turns cold "It does not concern you Annabella!" he flusters. Yay I made a hot guy uncomfortable! "hmm maybe I'll follow you?" I sneer sarcastically at him then grin.

"You need sleep Annabella" he smiles weakly it's not reaching his eyes. "Tomorrows Sunday little boy" and just like that his jaw tightens. "hmmm how about I guess? Hmmm how about your in cult?" okay now I'm being cruel, but I want to know.

"Getting closer" his mouth twitching. Ok I know what will piss him off "OOOOOOOHHHH I know!" I shout in victory, he looks at me oddly "those boys and you going to a mixer for Homosexuals." I smile ever so politely.

Now don't get me wrong, I have never ever had a a problem with a man or women that likes the other sex…actually I've never met one but I don't think I'd mind one, if they're nice I'll be friendly. But it does get people wound up.

"You think I'm gay?" he asks with a slight awkward laugh "ummm I'm not alone little boy in the cupboard" I so I'm winning. "I am not gay Annabella!" he tells me. "oh yeah? Then show me, take me to where you are going?" I so winning. "You can't come with me!" "then I guess your gay" I giggle "but I'm not!" This is really entertaining "oh yeah? You'll have to show me" I stick my tongue at him but he grabs my shoulders.

And I collide softly against his chest and he shrugs his lips against mine. His lips roughly move against mine but I'm frozen as his arms are wrapped around my back making it impossible to move back if I tried to. Did I want to though? And he slides his tongue in my parted lips.

This is my first kiss, I don't know how to do it. I slowly move mine, sort of massaging his but he seems to know what to do. Using just the right amount of pull and push. After about thirty seconds he pulls back with a triumphant look on his face.

I look at him with one of my eyebrows tilted downwards with the other in the hair my eyes on the floor and I whisper "that's not what I meant by show me" and his smile fades "are you okay?" he asks actually concern on his face "you just…hmmm, uh…goodnight" and that's where I run up the left hand staircase trying to find the seventh year girls dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm getting ready for the pool party thing in the prefects bathroom. I didn't bring any swimmers but luckily I knew a spell that could turn my red singlet into the rubbery material it's supposed to be. I just added some black board shorts that I did bring.

I love red. It clashes with my black hair profusely. I'm still annoyed at Cecelia so I have no one to take me to the bathroom. Fuck. I head down the dormitory steps with a black towel over my shoulder and walk through my creepy common room. So awesome.

As I head out of the common room I see a gaggle of seventh year Slytherin girls and run up to them. It's the girls I ditched on the train. This should be awkward. "Hey! Bella, we've been looking for you" says the girl, I think is named Emily "yeah, I got lost, didn't even know what house you were in!" I let a shaky laugh out.

I have to make friends with these bimbos if I can't be friends with Cecelia. They look at me in a friendly manner but then start frowning "what?" I ask startled by their disapproval. Emily stops walking and the other follow suit. I'm getting the feel she's the leader "you aren't wearing swimmers, only a random singlet in the material" she tusks "I didn't bring any swimmers, I mean, this IS Scotland. It's not as if it's Hawaii" I say a little irritated. "We'll help you out from here on" they smirk. Great I'm a rag doll they want to dress up. I smile 'gratefully' at my friends.

Once we reach some doors and open them it reveals not some school toilets with showers and baths put in…oh hell no. This was like a mini water park. We have a huge ass pool, three spas and little water slides going into the pools.

All the girls had proper bathers on. I felt very out of place here. Once one of the other girls in our 'group' closed the doors loudly the other twenty girls in the room all looked at us. "Well it's about bloody time!" exclaimed one of the girls in a more covered suit.

"Are we the last?" asked Emily innocently receiving several nods from the other girls. "Let's begin then!" spoke the girl most clothed. Every girl sat around in a circle on the tiled floor, lots of girls held their towels, dripping wet.

"I, Gwen Nott, Prefect of Slytherin house and this years chair mistress seventh year girls traditions welcome you to the bagging of the boys." Wow, that's rather…official. "We shall decide who goes first with this glass bottle" stated Gwen. Every other girl seemed to be getting this. Gwen stood and walked to the centre of the circle, put it down then walked back to her spot and sat down taking her wand out. Making a flourished movement with her hands, the bottle spins.

It lands on a colored girl with a confident smirk on her face "I, Daniel Zabini choose Robert McKormac" she stated clearly. Emily taps me on the knee before whispering in my ear "they've been boyfriend and girlfriend since fifth year…no harm done, was only a Hufflepuff…acts like a Slytherin though so we don't hate her too much."

Gwen writes it down and then flicks her wrist again and the bottle spins once more, only this time, it lands on me. Shit! Who do I pick? Tyler? Tom? Tyler is really sweet but Tom will kick my ass…Fuck, well I did tell Tom I'd pick him. "I, Annabella George, choose Tom Riddle" I spoke loudly. Many of the girls seemed upset at this, including my oh-so-good friend Emily who whacks my knee "Ouch!" I hiss at her, she simply glares.

Round and around it goes again, who will it stop at? Nobody knows…Cecelia. She looks kind of uncomfortable before half saying half mumbling a "I, Cecelia Grace choose Tyler Corner" ok then…Didn't expect that. She either chose him to annoy me, or the much more obvious reason she likes him and that's why she spat that insult at me.

Bitch much, next person to go was a girl named Helen Parkinson who picked a boy named Jordan Diggory. After that I kind of zoned out…everyone seemed to be moving up and going into the pool "come on Bella!" Squealed an excited Emily and we jumped in a spa with the other girls. Before I knew it, it was time to go.

"I can't believe you picked Tom Riddle!" giggled the girls next to me "I was going to pick him…But whatever, it's not like we've fucked like rabbits in the quidditch locker room half a dozen times before…you totally deserve him Belle" Emily told me annoyed and obviously close to tears. I don't know how to respond, got it! "I'm so sorry Em! If I knew you felt that way about him I would of chosen Tyler!" I comforted her. 'It's okay" she sniffed. I put my arm around her and we went to our dormitory, I couldn't believe I didn't see them there that morning or last night!

The next morning I felt like shit but I knew I had my first day of classes. Yay. Got my Slytherin robes handed to me by some house elves and headed to the bathroom to start my morning routine.

After I got out I headed out the door in search of food but when I got to the common room who do I see but Tommy Riddle.

"Good morning Annabella" he says grim faced. "Looks like I'm not the only one who feels like shit this morning. "I need some tea and a person to take me to it. Come child" I grabbed him pushing him out the door. I'm not normally this rude but I need some tea! Hold on…wasn't he torturing a person yesterday? That's right! I hate him. Totally forgot that.

He looks at me amused "What?" I say coldly….tehe I'm cold now! "Don't you remember? I can read your mind" he spoke softly. Oh yeah…fuck "Keep your dirty mind out of mine" I hiss "Are you sure you can call MY mind dirty? Next to yours I'm a downright nun." He smiled triumphantly. He had me there "Will you please stay out of my mind?" I ask politely "No…why would I do that?" arrogant son of a bitch.

We head into the great hall and I spot tea! Ahhh my blessed tea. I run to it and sit down, shortly followed by Tommie. Must resist urge to picture him naked, must resist urge to picture him naked. I hear him laugh softly. "Don't stop on my behave" he told me. Okay then "HEY!" he growled "I think it's a little bigger than a toddlers pinky!" I grin evilly at him before shrinking it even tinier. I win. "Okay, don't believe me, you'll see soon enough" he told me. My eyes widen and the smile drops "What did you say?" I asked slightly angrily "I thought I'd try my hand at a sex joke, did I get an A? I very much so like A's." I laugh, trying to find a witty reply "I know something you can get in A in" I got him and Winked.

"Well done about last night by the way, I didn't think of you as submissive and to actually follow my requests…was quite sure you'd pick Tyler" his eyes tinkling "Submissive? Are you fucking with me? I'm a lot of things, but submissive isn't one." I say offended and pouting. "Here, have a muffin" he said brandishing an extra chocolatier chocolate with chocolate chips in it muffin. Did you know it was chocolate? I grab the chocolate in my hands "Stop saying chocolate! It's giving me a head ach!" he whined "I'm not saying it, I'm thinking it! There is a difference!" hmmph!" I huff aggressively.

This tactic obviously isn't working…I turn around to him a new gleam in my eye "what can I do to get you out of my head" I whisper in what I hope is a seductive voice, stroking his arm in a manner I've seen other girls do. All the while Tommy boy is just smirking at me "yet again Annabella, you put too much faith in the fact that I'd like you" he said looking down at me smiling pleasantly as though he had just complimented me. Well this gets better and better, I bite my lip swaying my head in agreement with my eyes down cast. This is fucking perfect, I can plan and plot against him with him reading my every thought, insert sarcastic laughing.

"I can teach you to block me…and read others. You did agree to learn" He said excitedly…That's right, he did that torture thingy, I hate him! Sigh, Tom was right, seeing someone get deep stab wounds in their body didn't scar or scare me. Remembering back all I had was shock about it. Was Riddle right? Maybe I am like him…Shit!

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing" he muttered, buttering his toast. He had a point again, what's so bad about being a mass murdering lunatic? It's only wrong because it's not nice to do that to another person and society has brought us up that way. Wait a second, am I justifying murder? Fuck I am… and poorly at that.

"Can't I have one moment with my thoughts privately Riddle!" I say, he gave me a curt shake of the head "I want to study you, nothing will go unnoticed." God I'm starting to hate him… "I'm still listening" he glared at me. Just imagine him with a small penis Bella, small penis.

He picked up his stuff before turning to me "I have advanced ancient ruins" he tells me, I shrugs my shoulders not really caring. He rolls his eyes "that means that WE have advanced ancient ruins" oh…"How do you know that?" I asked half curious half annoyed "you told me you were taking that class?" he asks confused "true" I mumble embarrassed before scrambling up to meet him. I can't wait till I can block my thoughts from him…and read other people's minds! Eeep!

"Why are you so interested in me?" I ask I'm sure I must've asked this but, why not? I must have just forgotten and if he gets annoyed at me repeating myself…well I wouldn't be upset if I annoyed him "what's the fun in just telling? You've got to work for it," he said, still smiling.

As much as I hate him, I have to admit if I were in his shoes I'd say the same thing.

We reach a door and he holds is open for me, I enter feeling weirdly happy. Once inside I see the rest of the class has gathered but the teacher has yet to arrive. I notice the fact that Tommy boy is the only guy in the class…this should be fun for him.

"Hey Bella, over here!" calls one of Emily's bimbos. I start to make my way over to her before I'm yanked back by Riddle "no, you shall sit next to me!" He growled. I retched my arm back glowering at him before making my way over to the girl.

But for some strange reason I made sure my hips swayed purposefully as I walked. Hey, don't blame me! Riddle is still hot, even if I see him torturing people and I still don't know why I'm still talking to him…shouldn't I be scared of him now? I'm not the type to go for a bad boy…in fact they just annoy me.

The teacher then entered "that's professor Gordon" whispered the drooling bimbo whom I found out was named Debra and it was obvious why, he was gorgeous! Blue eyes, black straight hair, strong jaw and a tall lanky build, plus he had a wonderful air around him. A very commanding air combined with his sharp features means he easily had the attention of the girls in the room. "Welcome to advanced ancient ruins girls" he breathed.


End file.
